


world in bronze, love in gold

by lucycamui



Series: BMSCV-Verse [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Comedy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Skater!Yuuri, Social Media, alternative universe, pornstar!Victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucycamui/pseuds/lucycamui
Summary: Four months into their relationship, Yuuri invites Victor to accompany him to World's. With Grand Prix gold under his belt, Yuuri knows the attention of the media and the online community will be on him... and that the Internet won't miss the fact that the person accompanying him used to be a well-known pornstar. He needs to juggle the pressure of expectations and the judgment of others as he aims for gold and tries to hold onto his silver.A BMSCV side-story.





	world in bronze, love in gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gyozanohime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyozanohime/gifts).



> All usernames in this fic were used with permission of their owners and don't necessarily reflect their point of view.
> 
>  
> 
> _Content warning for strong anxiety on Yuuri's behalf._

The fasten seatbelt sign blinked off with an audible ping. Yuuri let the breath that he had been holding go. The plane stopped shaking, turbulence ceasing. A woman two rows over rose, leaving her seat in favor of the aisle. Yuuri could hear the _shht-shht-shht_ of her feet shuffling across the carpeted floor. The window shutter rattled gently with the vibrations of the plane. In the row in front of Yuuri, a seatback television screen flashed bright colors, playing out an animated adventure. It burned his eyes in the dim. Yuuri had long switched his own off.

Behind him, a father was speaking Finnish to his son. Yuuri wrung his hands in his lap, over the folded complimentary blanket. The air was stale in his mouth, getting stuck in his throat, making it hard to breathe. His feet were cold but his head felt hot, his chest felt tight, and it was getting worse the further along the little digital plane moved across the simulated map on the screen next to his seat. With each second, the plane was closer to landing and Yuuri wasn’t ready for it, he needed more time, he needed to think, to calm, to plan for what was going to happen the moment they touched down, they hadn’t talked about it enough, they weren’t ready for it--

“Yuuri...”

A hand settled over his, encompassing it. Victor's touch snapped him out of it, the buzzing in his head breaking. Victor had his seatback tray down, a tablet propped up on it. He was working, reviewing the half-finished dissertation he had put on hold in exchange for his career and had now returned to. Prior to boarding, Yuuri had resolved not to bother him, to give Victor time. He was already taking them away from home, from Victor’s focused research for a week. For the purpose of skating. Not even skating, for Victor to watch him skate. In person. In a large arena when the view would be much better coming from a live high-definition broadcast in the comfort of home.

Yuuri should have never asked Victor to come. He was going to be a distraction. Yuuri needed to focus on his programs, on his performance. Coming off gold at the Grand Prix, expectations were high. His success at Four Continents put pressure on him as well. Yuuri had gone there with Victor’s support, his heart-mouth emojis lighting up Yuuri’s phone. The amount they had soothed his pre-competition jitters was shameful. They had Skyped every night, made calls every morning even if it was a couple minutes of greetings and the wishing of luck. Any worries Yuuri had had about their relationship melted away. He and Victor were a natural fit, so flawless together that it scared him.

Victor had wanted to come, Yuuri knew that Victor had wanted to come. He did not need hints or dropped phrases over dinner. The interest Victor had taken in Yuuri’s skating had stunned Yuuri from their very first date, and it was hard to believe at times. A few months in, Victor couldn’t quite pick out a Lutz from a Flip, but he was getting close, able to tell edge jumps from the pick-assisted. Yuuri had realized it upon skating to the rink wall one practice to find Victor and Phichit arguing about program component scores. They both agreed that Yuuri was often underscored, the disagreement being about how much.

“Yuuri, are you okay?” Victor’s hand tightened around his, squeezing to get his attention.

“I’m…” Terrified. Yuuri’s relationship history was a mess, Victor knew that. After they had begun dating, with Yuuri’s return from Barcelona, he had expected a rocky start. However, following Victor’s conditions for their trial run, Yuuri had been open. They talked, took things slow, but they had worked well together from the moment Victor’s first selfie had arrived on Yuuri’s phone. On the evenings or afternoons they had dates, Victor came by the rink to pick Yuuri up, sometimes arriving early to watch. They had spent Christmas together, celebrating Victor’s birthday, giving a single gift to each other and about ten each to Makkachin.

They had settled into a routine, and while routines implied something boring, dating Victor was everything but. Victor continued to make Yuuri laugh, make him swoon, make him thirst so much that if he weren’t a nervous wreck he would have considered pulling Victor into one of the too-small airplane bathrooms for an impromptu coaching session. Yuuri was so head over heels it was like being stuck in an endless flip. “I’m nervous.”

“About the competition or about us?”

Neither. Both.

There weren’t many people who knew about their relationship. Phichit, Celestino, the frightening waitress at that Russian restaurant. Yuuri had yet to tell his parents, wanting to wait until the season was close to over. After Barcelona all he had said was that, yes he was in a relationship and no he didn’t want to discuss it yet. His family had always been easy-going, but Yuuri did not want to face it if this was what finally pushed them too far. He could already imagine the town gossip.

_Did you hear that Katsuki-kun found himself a blond pornstar in America? A Russian one, no less!_

Though he did suppose the joke would be on them when they found out that instead of a giant rack, Yuuri’s pornstar was packing another type of well-endowed package. “Yeah...”

“It’s fine to be nervous, you’d be strange if you weren’t,” Victor said, killing the screen of his tablet so he could turn his attention fully to Yuuri. “I was with you yesterday, your program is fantastic. As for me, I can stay back, blend into the crowd. No one has to know I’m there with you. Not sure how much the figure skating and porn worlds overlap anyway.” Victor’s smile always did a number of Yuuri’s heart, a reassurance on its own.

“Half the skaters are gay, I wouldn’t be surprised if you caused someone to choke on their water bottle the second you showed up.”

“How flattering. Their fantasy is your reality. You’re gonna be the envy of the town, even before you’re standing on the podium.”

Yuuri laughed and leaned in, forehead tipped against Victor’s shoulder. He kissed the fabric of Victor’s shirt, nuzzling. Yuuri had two decades of living with anxiety and he still did not know how to manage it properly. Victor came in with a line and a smile and made it manageable in the worst of times.

They had been official near four months, but Victor never pushed Yuuri. The social media accounts Victor kept did have mentions of a boyfriend in the tags, photos of dates and homemade dinners, playtimes with Makkachin. However, Victor was always careful not to include Yuuri’s face or name, and he didn’t post any photos from the rink in case anyone connected the dots. All the posts he did make, he ran by Yuuri, never objecting if Yuuri requested a change.

Attending Worlds would be a big deal. They were going abroad together, a full week despite Yuuri being occupied by competitive obligations the vast majority of the time. There would be press everywhere, television stations from Japan following him, reporters lurking around corners waiting for a photo moment. No matter how careful they were, it was inevitable that a picture of them together would get snapped.

The internet being what it was, Yuuri doubted it would take more than a few hours for someone to recognize Victor. Being newly retired had not erased Victor’s presence from the web, if anything it had surged his popularity after his departure from the world of adult entertainment was announced. Those kinds of facts did not stay hidden for long.

At the heart of it, Yuuri wanted it. He wanted people to know, wanted to stop dodging questions each time the Barcelona press conference was brought up. His relationship with Victor was not something he was ashamed of or embarrassed about. Victor wasn’t either. Victor treated the job with pride, didn’t get bothered by those who judged him for it, and was ready with a killer quip for anyone that was foolish enough to treat it as an insult. If Yuuri wanted to stay with Victor, the reality that people would come to know was something he had to face. The sooner he did, the sooner he could stop worrying about it, and the sooner it could blow over. The sooner the better.

“If you’re not ready--” Victor’s lips were in Yuuri’s hair, murmuring against his scalp.

“No,” Yuuri cut in, shaking his head. He stayed ducked into Victor’s shoulder. “Not like you think.”

“You’re worried about what people are going to say and how the media is gonna treat it,” Victor said, voice low, keeping their conversation as private as they could. “I understand, I don’t blame you, zolotse. It’s too soon, if you want to wait, that’s fine, I’ll be another spectator in the crowd and no one will notice.”

“No,” Yuuri repeated, sighing. He gazed up, Victor’s eyes dark. “I’m worried that--... You’re… you’re amazing. You’re gorgeous, you’re smart, you’ve got like a million Instagram followers and everything. People are gonna look at us together once this starts. They’re gonna look at you and they’re gonna look at me and they’re gonna see me falling all over the place and think that… that it doesn’t add up. You with me, it’s not gonna make sense.” If Yuuri could not believe that he had gotten someone like Victor, how was anyone else going to?

“Wait.” Victor pulled back, twisting at the waist to face Yuuri straight on. “You think that the reaction people are gonna have is thinking that I could do better?”

More or less. “Yeah?”

Victor’s smile stretched. “Sure thing, Mr. World Record Breaker.”

“You’re gonna be a doctor,” Yuuri pointed out, nodding toward the tablet. “A Ph.D.”

“You’re an Olympian.”

“You won the Oscar of porn awards.”

“Okay, true, I got you beat there.”

This. This was how they fit so well together. Victor lifted Yuuri out when he was trapped by the walls of his own flaws. He made Yuuri see beyond himself, brought him peeking out of his cocoon like a butterfly itching to stretch its wings. This was good and this was natural and no one was going to take that away.

“Listen, whichever way it goes when it does, I'll be there to support you however way you want to respond to it. Truth or not. If you want, we could say I’m helping to coach you on Eros, which is technically true.”

“What’s it say about your coaching skills being that Eros is the program I messed up at in both the Finals and 4C?”

“That we need a few more private lessons, obviously.” Victor winked and Yuuri forgot all about the background noise, chuckling as he closed the distance between them to steal a kiss.

Yuuri Katsuki, 24. Japan. Boyfriend of Victor Thickiforov and about to have the whole world find out about it.

 

* * *

 

 **YuuriforGold** @history-rover ᐧ 4h  
_Yuuri’s been spotted at Helsinki Airport! Eros has landed, watch him clean the ice at World’s_  
_ > Sweet cutlet looks so tired, I hope he slept on the plane_  
_ > if he doesn’t show up at the rink practicing we’ll know he’s snoozing in the hotel room_

 **Katsulanont** @downbyashes ᐧ 4h  
_Praying for selfies from the two best boys, Yuuri and Phichit. Been missing all the Insta photos lately, where’s Yuuri got off to? They’re still at the same rink, no?_  
_ > They’re both at World’s with Celestino. Maybe Katsuki got too big for his britches after GPF and got pissed at Chulanont for stealing top spot at 4C._  
_ > Phichit posted a couple weeks back that they were practicing together, they’re fine. They were both really happy for each other after 4C, stop breeding drama llamas_  
_ > Everyone knows Chulanont only got gold at 4C cause everyone else was either injured or missed their jumps_  
_ > stfu, Phichit deserved that win more than anyone_  
_ > If any of the EU skaters were there, he wouldn’t even have ranked, get off your horse_  
_ > Hope the Finnish ice ain’t cursed too_

 **さやか4/12 B18** @yoikatsu ᐧ 4h  
勝生選手着いた！ 飛行機乗った後でもカッコイイ。。。  
> だよね。うらやましい!

 **Aura** @auraelayne ᐧ 3h  
_Really hoping we see a clean SP from Yuuri, he’s been struggling with it all season_  
_ > he shouldnt have done a theme of sexual love, obv not his forte_  
_ > You’re kidding, right? You saw that wink and lick at Moscow? Fap bank material for years_  
_ > gross_

 **Gabalina** @gabalina26 ᐧ 2h  
_TBS caught Yuuri at the practice rink, his flip is looking hgnnnnnnnnnn_  
_ > if he goes for the Lutz next season he’s gonna be unstoppable_  
_ > No, did you see Popovich is backloading?_  
_ > Georgi can backload all he wants, he’s never gonna break the PCS he needs_  
_ > Popo fans in denial, he’s like the comic relief on the skating world, no one takes him seriously._

 **StillAlive** @glorioustimeachine ᐧ 2h  
_Leo and Guang Hong trying Finnish candy together is something I never knew I needed till today_  
_ > who is the devil that gave them kipparin piippu and how can i thank them?_  
_ > I ship it so hard_

 **ErosonIce** @mugofquail ᐧ 2h  
_Does Yuuri have a new coach or choreographer or what, cause I need to know who that snack with him is?_  
_ > Maybe it’s press conference confessional?_  
_ > ohmygawd that’d be incredible_

 **YuuriforGold** @history-rover ᐧ 1h  
_Platinum Mystery is definitely with Yuuri, here’s shots of them at the airport together, arriving at the rink, and the guy watching Yuuri practice with hearts in his eyes_

 **Wayward@Helsinki** @thewaywardsong ᐧ 1h  
_I wasn’t gonna say anything before, but I was on the same flight and Yuuri was sitting with that guy rather than with Celestino or Phichit. They looked pretty cozy._  
_ > The plot thickens!_

 **Eof** @eof-doodles ᐧ 1h  
_Okay, outing myself majorly here but I think that’s Victor Nikiforov, aka… Victor Thickiforov_  
_ > who?_  
_ > The pornstar?!?_  
_ > You sure? I Googled photos and doesn’t look like him_  
_ > holyshitholyshitholyshit you’re totally right, I knew I’d seen him somewhere before!_  
_ > wtf is katsuki doing with a pornstar_  
_ > A consultant on the Eros program?_  
_ >_ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **I Knew It** @foxpirate ᐧ 40m  
_Hallelujah, the katsudon is gay, my day has been blessed_

 **StanningPhichit** @dismalsheen ᐧ 35m  
_Research says that this Viktor guy doesn’t do porn anymore, he retired. The same week as the GPF. When Yuuri had his big confessional at the press con…?_  
_ > That doesn’t mean anything_  
_ > You mean to say the greatest love speech ever made was about a dude who gets paid to suck dick? Yuuri, baby, no_  
_ > suspicious_

 **Bunny** @bunny-bi ᐧ 30m  
_Victor’s got a poodle and one of his co-stars posted yesterday that he was watching her for the week, significant?_

 **さやか4/12 B18** @yoikatsu ᐧ 30m  
ヴィクトルのビデオ見つけた、すげぇやばい  
> わあああああああああああああああ、マジかよ。勇利かわいそう  
> アメリカの男はいいな…  
> 彼はアメリカ人じゃなくて、ロシア出身ですよ。  
> それの方が良いだろう www

 **Twig** @twiglightdragon ᐧ 20m  
_gonna ask the question we’re all thinking, does the katsudon top or bottom?_  
_ > Top_  
_ > bottom_  
_ > Bottom_  
_ > power bottom_  
_ > If Katsuki fucks up his jumps, we’ll know_  
_ > who the fuck cares, if this is what katsuki wants to be associated with then he deserves to fade out_  
_ > that’s so rude, is that really all you have to contribute?_  
_ > I want Katsuki to top me all night long, have you seen how hot he is before skates when he’s focused? daddy_

 **Kazliin** @reiya ᐧ 2m  
_IS THIS WHY WE NEVER GOT VIKTOR THICKIFOROV AND THE DEATHLY HOLLOW DILDO?! VIKTOR SHOULD BE JUMPING ON DICKS, NOT WATCHING SOME DICK JUMP_

 **UnfollowIfNotStanningYuuri** @quetzalpapalotl ᐧ 1m  
_my baby is getting laid, i’m so proud of him_

 

* * *

 

One, two, three, four. Yuuri mentally timed his breathing as he stretched forward, grabbing onto the tips of his shoes. Five, six, seven, eight. Hold position. He tucked his face between his knees, releasing his breath slowly. His heart was racing laps in his chest.

Yuuri could do this, he could do this. He had had a great season. His free skate had come together so well after Barcelona, after finding the love he had been missing.

Victor’s support was hard to believe some days. Yuuri kept expecting to wake up and find that whatever unique nuance had existed in their relationship had gone stale. The sex lessons had given them a dynamic, the impression of something forbidden. An interpersonal drama that left each encounter exciting. What was exciting about Yuuri’s alarm going off at five every morning so he could head off to practice?

They had regular dates, or as regular as Yuuri’s schedule would permit. Victor had learned Yuuri’s diet and had researched recipes to make at home that would fit it without being bland. They took Makkachin on walks together, settling into the normalcy of watching television on the sofa together. Yuuri was used to schedules, to routines, and he had never had a particular fondness for them. They were there, they were present, simply a method of managing his life. Yuuri liked routines with Victor, the pre-sunrise breakfasts, the outings with Makkachin before bed, brushing their teeth side by side. He even liked laundry, batting away the balled up socks Victor threw at him which resulted in them having to chase Makkachin in order to get them back once she’d stolen them. He wondered if Victor didn’t get bored of it.

“I filled your water bottle.”

Yuuri glanced up, plucking the earbuds out of his ears. Eros continued to play on loop. Victor was standing over him, smile on his lips. It was a subtle one, a Mona Lisa, but Yuuri caught Victor wearing it often. Always when Victor was gazing at Yuuri, like he was seeing something precious.

Yuuri accepted the bottle from Victor. “Thanks.”

“Still no good?”

“I’m...” Yuuri sighed, shaking his head. “I’m not good right before skates. Sometimes.” Often. It helped when the pressure was less. When he wasn’t coming off a medal-streak, when cameras weren’t following him at every twist and turn. He had run into Morooka earlier and given a short statement asserting his resolve to skate his best. His nerves had disintegrated the moment after the reporter wished him luck.

Yuuri had not been great most of the morning. He had awoken well before dawn, turning from side to side restlessly until Victor had finally stirred as well and pulled him close. The embrace had helped, as had Victor quietly murmuring to Yuuri about a dream he had been having, his words pulling Yuuri out of uneasy headspace to focus on the recitation of the dream, asking questions to keep the conversation going. A soft kiss between them had turned to a second to another to Yuuri mewling against Victor’s tongue until they were late for breakfast. But it had kept Yuuri steady until they had arrived for the start of the short programs.

If there were a single private corner in the arena, Yuuri would have pulled Victor there and made out with him until his name was called. Victor was like a medication, the ideal distraction when they were alone. Unfortunately, there wasn’t and they couldn’t and Yuuri did not want to find out what the scandal of kissing his boyfriend on television would be like to deal with.

Yuuri needed to pick one goal and focus on it. The goal of a clean skate or a record was not going to work for him, not with the way he was jittering. He had considered skating his sexual love program with the goal of how good celebration sex in a foreign country would be. Except, once he had considered that, the possibility that if he did badly, celebration sex would be replaced by a breakup had wormed its way into his mind, holding him hostage.

“Phichit’s up, did you want to go watch?” Victor asked, head tilted. He looked good, having dressed proper. Pressed suit, tie, cufflinks. Yuuri had asked Victor why it was he had packed suits, that it was fine for him to dress more casual. Victor had said he wanted to make a good impression. They were not planning to make any formal statements regarding their relationship, but Yuuri had caught a few speculations online already. The internet worked as fast he’d suspected.

Yuuri had resisted reading too many comments, after seeing one from what appeared to be a fan of Victor’s, cursing him out for being the cause of Victor's retirement.

He didn’t need that, did not need that reality to come creeping in. Yuuri knew that it was not true, that Victor had quit because he wanted to and not for Yuuri’s sake. Yet, Yuuri had never quite grasped how popular Victor was in his market, had not considered that there would be people as upset about him leaving the industry as some of his own fans might be if Yuri announced retirement.

Now and then, Yuuri wondered if Victor missed the work, if he regretted the decision to leave. All of this was causing those worries to bubble to the surface, melding into Yuuri’s insecurities.

He needed to do well, to prove that he was good and that Victor had lucked out with him as a boyfriend. Yuuri was a catch, a big goddamn catch and he could prove that to himself as well as anyone else who questioned their relationship. He was going to go out there, cock his hip and flip that half skirt and make eyes at the camera that would have people calling him the pornstar.

“Don’t think of me as a bad friend,” Yuuri said, uncapping the water bottle to take a drink, “but right now, I really don’t… You can go if you want?”

“Don’t think of me as a bad friend, but I’m here for you, zolotse.” Victor’s smile dug into Yuuri’s chest, clenching around his rabbit heart. Yuuri could not tell if it slowed or sped up at it, but either was good. If Victor wanted to flirt and dazzle Yuuri into being less jittery, he would welcome it.

Yuuri slid his legs into his chest and pushed himself up. “If, ummm… if I don’t do well, promise me that you’re not gonna treat it like a tragedy or start making comeback speeches.”

“And take away Celestino’s job? I could never. I don’t care how you place, Yuuri.”

“You should.”

“Good, cause I want you to wipe the ice with them.”

Yuuri laughed and glanced over his shoulder, having heard the call of Phichit’s scores. They were high. The confirmation came a moment later, declaring it his season best. Phichit would be blowing kisses in the Kiss and Cry, waving enthusiastically to the crowd and the cameras.

As much as Yuuri wanted Victor rinkside, they had agreed it best if Victor watched from the stands, at least for the short program. Yuuri needed to give his full attention to himself and to his coach and if Victor was there, he would not be able to focus on anything else. “Don’t take your eyes off me.”

“Not for a moment.”

Yuuri wanted to slide into his arms, to kiss him, but instead he took a step back. “I’ll see you after.” He turned away, heading for the skater’s entrance to the rink, while Victor headed for the stands.

Emerging under the bright arena lights, Yuuri took deep breaths that caught in his throat. JJ was entering the second half of his program, landing a clean Lutz. The audience cheered. Yuuri breathed.

One, two, three, four.

Celestino found him and took his jacket, holding it as Yuuri jumped, hoping to pound his nerves down. He had skated in Moscow, knowing that Victor was watching back home. He had skated in Barcelona, hoping that Victor was. At Four Continents he had stepped onto the ice with hearts flooding his phone and stepped off it with more waiting in his inbox. Victor was right there this time, in person, one of the voice’s that would be shouting for him from the crowd.

Victor had made Yuuri laugh that morning, asking if he could throw plushies onto the ice or if he should just throw them at Yuuri in their hotel room.

JJ finished his routine to loud applause, flowers pelting down from the stands. As he left the ice, Yuuri handed his skate guards to Celestino and skated off. Five, six, seven, eight.

Yuuri glided along the perimeter, shaking his hands as he waited for JJ’s score to come in. 97.63. On the screen above, JJ’s name would have been slotted into the top of the leaderboard. Victor would be taking his seat, eyes no doubt trained on Yuuri.

The nerves made no sense. Victor had seen Yuuri skating the program close to a hundred times in practice, perhaps more. Yuuri was used to Victor watching him. If Yuuri could skate Eros for anyone, it was for Victor. This was no different from practice, it wasn’t, it really wasn’t. The ice was still cold, his skates were still tied tight, the only difference here was that everyone else would also be watching and judging.

The announcer called his name.

Yuuri stopped on a toepick and took his position. Nine, ten, eleven, twelve.

The violin strings sang through the arena and Yuuri started to dance. He turned, skates sliding smooth underneath, and found the red recording light of a camera. He directed a gaze from lowered lashes, biting his bottom lip nice and slow. He swung his hips and skated, launching into the program.

Eros was about seduction, the story of a playboy. Yuuri had struggled with it for different reasons, but he should be able to play the part now of all times. He had seduced a pornstar, torn Victor away from his career and fanbase. When Yuuri had skated Eros the first time, the feedback had not been good. The response was that his image and personality did not match the theme, that it was not something he could carry off. He wasn’t sexual, of course not, he had not even known how to have good sex at that point. He had not even gotten Victor through acts of seduction, instead having found himself a loving boyfriend through the brilliantly unplanned techniques of dog baths and health clinic dates.

What did it matter, Yuuri had found confidence in his sexuality. That was what the season was for, for growth, for Yuuri to start off struggling and end it strong. He could do it, he would be fine, this was his for the taking. Yuuri’s eyes swept the crowd, but it was a blur. He couldn’t find Victor.

He two-footed his first jump.

 _Fuck_.

Fine, fine, he was fine, he could get it back. Except the axel was his most stable jump, the one he could always depend on and he couldn’t even do that right.

It didn’t matter. Yuuri was known for his stamina, he wasn’t tired. Even if his history had been a disaster, that did not mean this skate had to be. His first date with Victor had ended a disaster and yet had bloomed into something that could not be more natural, something that Yuuri knew he no longer had to be terrified of.

When Yuuri had come back from Four Continents, the flight had come in late at night. Victor had picked both him and Phichit up from the airport and ended up staying the night in their apartment. Yuuri had awoken the morning after with Victor's erection pressed against the cleft of his ass and had decided to greet his boyfriend by grinding back against him. Sleep-slowed heavy petting had transitioned into Yuuri atop Victor, riding him as he muffled moans into his shoulder.

Yuuri, seducing his boyfriend from the first hint of dawn. An act he would have never had the ability to pull off if not for Victor. Yuuri had perfected his sexual love through guidance, through coaching, through love.

Not enough though, because the orgasm had been soured by loud pounding coming from the wall of Phichit’s room, who shouted that he had not signed up for that type of alarm clock service.

Yuuri stepped out of the combination jump, missing his timing. The triple turned into a double.

Yuuri bit back his frustration, gritting his teeth. He had wanted to skate for Victor, to show him how Yuuri looked live in competition, dressed in mesh and crystals that shone off him like firelight. He had wanted to see Victor brimming with pride, wanted to make it so that Victor could cheer for him without anyone offering sympathy.

Sliding his hands up over his own body in a crossover, Yuuri moved through his sequence. He had wanted Eros to come off flawless, a reflection of how flawless they had become. Yuuri was tired of failing, of falling, he didn’t want his own incompetence to reflect on Victor. He had seen the comments of those who were questioning why he was with Victor, why Victor was with him. Yuuri did not want to give them fuel.

One more jump, he could save himself. His performance at the Grand Prix wasn’t a fluke, him being with Victor wasn’t a fluke. He had made Victor promise to watch him, not to not look away, Victor would be watching him, mistake after mistake. He would be leaning forward in his seat, anticipating Yuuri’s entrance into the quad, ready to clap.

What if, after this, Victor wouldn’t want to see him skate anymore?

Yuuri slipped the landing, hand thrown out to save himself. He hit the ice hard, skidding across it.

It didn’t matter, it didn’t matter. How many times had things gone wrong already? How many times would they continue going wrong? They would, and that was fine, that was fine, that was fine, because Yuuri could come out of the experience better, learned, knowing where he went wrong. It didn’t matter, jumps weren’t everything and he could make it up in the free, he was fine, he was fine.

Yuuri spun into his ending pose, arms wrapped around his torso like he was holding himself up. He closed his eyes, choking on the ball in his throat. The cheering from the crowd was polite, mocking, a joke. He didn’t deserve it. Yuuri did not bow, tearing out of position and skated straight back, getting off the ice as fast as he could. He had psyched himself out, again, as always. Why couldn’t he let it go, why couldn’t he just concentrate on the elements, why did he had to let his mind go and intrude, why he couldn’t just do a simple program like it was his entire purpose in life?

Celestino patted his shoulders as Yuuri stepped into his skate guards, escorting him to the Kiss and Cry. Yuuri couldn’t bring himself to scan the audience.

“Steps and spins were good, you’ll get high GOE’s. You kept going into your jumps early,” Celestino said and Yuuri knew, he knew, he had been pushing himself, he had wanted them so badly that he cut his patience short.

Yuuri closed his eyes, waiting for the scores. Give him the performance component… Even that seemed like a reach. Yuuri had not been concentrating on telling the story of the music. He had brought Victor all the way here and for what? To be mediocre, when everyone else was hitting personal bests.

The score was read but Yuuri did not register the numbers, needing to squint at the display.

“Yuuri Katsuki is in sixth place.”

His heart dropped out of his chest.

Sixth place. Yeah, he deserved it. He deserved to be lower. Yuuri could imagine his family back home, disappointed in their viewing party. Nothing out of the usual, just Yuuri being Yuuri.

Getting up was difficult, his body felt heavy. He was supposed to go make comments to the press, make the standard speech about being disappointed, remarks on his mistakes and say he would reflect on it for the free program.

The buzzing was back, filling his head with the drone of the voices all around him. It was loud, it was bright, there was a hand on his shoulder, a pressure in his chest. He could hear his own pulse, beating against skull over and over and over. His throat was tight, his hands were shaking, his legs weren’t moving.

“Yuuri, Yuuri!”

Phichit. Yuuri needed to congratulate him, Phichit would have been standing in third. He glimpsed the red and gold of Phichit’s costume and found himself being dragged, away from the rink, to the back.

“Yuuri, look at me.” Phichit’s hands were on his face, cradling his cheeks and Yuuri felt himself crack.

He didn’t know what to say, where to move, he was in the way, other skaters still had to go on, Yuuri wasn’t the only one there, he wasn’t the only one who made mistakes, he was being an inconvenience. Celestino and Phichit should not be tending to him, they should be out hyping the Thai press up for Phichit’s performance in the free program, not with him because Yuuri could not do the only thing that he had spent his entire life training for.

Yuuri needed to push them away, this wasn’t their concern, it wasn’t their problem that Yuuri was trembling, that his lungs felt too small to hold the breath he needed them to, that Yuuri was too scared of disappointing Victor, who he’d dragged away from his work so he could watch Yuuri spend more time falling than skating. Why had he thought this was a good idea, any of this, why couldn’t he just let good things be, he’d had to come stumbling to screw it all up trying to make a point to no one, why couldn’t he just skate?

“Yuuri, Yuuri, come here.”

He was pulled away from Phichit and enveloped. The lanyard of the guest pass rubbed against his cheek. He had asked Victor once what cologne he wore, but the name escaped him now. Arms were tight around him, supporting him, cradling the back of his head, fingers soothing in his hair. Yuuri would be sweating in his costume, the musk mixing unpleasantly with the sweet cologne.

Yuuri had set out to make a statement with his performance and had made instead made the complete opposite point, that he couldn’t do it, that he didn’t deserve Victor. He couldn’t have done worse, last in his group, scraping barely a point above the lower skater.

The crystals on his shoulder and hip would be digging into Victor, but he still held onto Yuuri, saying nothing, just holding. Still there, despite Yuuri’s failure.

The tears broke through and Yuuri broke down, collapsing into Victor’s embrace.

 

* * *

 

 **Katie** @Ikatie101 ᐧ 3h  
_Is Katsuki doing so much fucking now that he can’t land triples anymore, wtf was that?_  
_ > that short has been rough on him all season_  
_ > Maybe he’s been getting dicked all season_

 **BottNotBot** @CaliBott ᐧ 3h  
_Don’t know anything about skating but if that yuuri guy spends that much time on his knees normally it’s no wonder why Viktor left the biz for him_  
_ > Yuuri is arguably the best skater right now, he broke a world record this year so if you like cock so much why don’t you go eat one?_  
_ > if you’ve seen viktor’s films you’ll know there’s enough to go around for all of us_

 **Eof** @eof-doodles ᐧ 3h  
_Idk about you but if Yuuri decides to do porn instead of skating, I’d be the first person in a decade to pay for porn_  
_ > really, you too?_  
_ > Victor is hot, imagine what a video with the both of them would look like_  
_ > only if viktor bottoms_  
_ > Only if Yuuri bottoms._  
_ > why don’t they get a double headed dildo and both bottom?_

 **Marco** @marcoandthebodts ᐧ 3h  
_Thick Vik gave up porn for this? Tragic_

 **YuuriforGold** @history-rover ᐧ 3h  
_His score wasn’t that bad, everyone else was just on point. He can catch up in free, JJ is the only one who’s got a higher base score_  
_ > yeah if thickiforov doesn’t give it to him good again_  
_ > Reported_

 **Wayward@Helsinki** @thewaywardsong ᐧ 35m  
_Ran into Yuuri at the hotel after dinner, he seemed down. Was still super nice, but he was wearing his face mask and refused photos._  
_ > was victor with him?_  
_ > No, he was with Phichit, who looked ready to attack anyone about to give Yuuri trash._  
_ > Chulanont doesn’t deserve such a drama queen friend_  
_ > Yuuri’s got anxiety and he’s still a world class skater, what the hell did you do today?_

 **I Knew It** @foxpirate ᐧ 30m  
_1/? Assuming Victor Nikiforov (yes, that is his name, respect him) is Press Con Confessional and that they are dating, this is pretty serious._

_2/? Yuuri’s own family is rarely seen at competitions but he’s brought a boyfriend with him to World’s? Also, looking at Victor’s videography, he was a very popular actor. But this is the first time anyone’s seen them together, meaning this is the first time Victor’s attending one of Yuuri’s competitions._

_3/? Yuuri is smart, he would know that by doing this people would a) realize he’s gay b) find out quick that his boyfriend was an EX-pornstar._

_4/? Remember what Yuuri said in Barcelona? That he thought he may be in love? That was four months ago and now they’re together in nearly every photo and video we see coming out of World’s news?_

_5/? If Yuuri loves him, we should respect his decision. Just because Victor did porn in the past doesn’t mean he’s a bad person or something._

_6/? This is the first time we’re seeing any mention or hint of a romantic relationship from Yuuri, he isn’t doing this casually. So if Yuuri likes Victor, then a true fan of his would also like Victor._

_7/? If you support Yuuri, you wouldn’t be giving him trash, you should be happy for him and support him through what is clearly going to be a stressful time._

_8/? With this, Yuuri is coming out as Japan’s first male gay Olympian too, do you know how big of a deal this is? Japan loves Yuuri, this is going to be a positive impact on the community there_

_9/? The fact that Yuuri found someone that supports his career like this is incredible, it’s really difficult for competitive skaters to be in a relationship._

_10/10 Yuuri is amazing for having the courage to do this and all of you should be damn proud of him for taking this step. He deserves nothing but our respect._  
_ > Chill, we don’t even know if they’re actually in a relationship yet_  
_ > if yuuri wanted to be a positive force for the lgbt community in japan, he shouldn’t have started dating a foreign pornstar. No one’s gonna care that he’s gay, they’re gonna focus on that_

 **Teacups** @sh_marr_writes ᐧ 20m  
_All these figure fans trash talking Viktor while not realizing that our boy’s got a master’s in psychology and quit to finish his doctorate…._  
_ > pornstars can’t have brains you know_  
_ > viktor’s a goddamn inspiration. hot, smart, and got himself something fine and steady, the rest of us can only dream_  
_ > Hey, let them trash, if Vik comes back to porn after this disaster, we’ll be thanking them_  
_ > dude, no, rumor is he was miserable working. those pics of him with the skater are hella cute, i want me a boy like that_  
_ > How about that Thai skater? Never knew this sport had so many hotties_  
_ > i want vik to come back and bring the katsudon with him, they can make sappy love making videos for the rest of eternity and i’ll toss my entire bank account at them_

 **Charchar** @macharmander ᐧ 15m  
_Okay, i’m convinced. Victor’s got an instagram and it’s full of domestic photos that have the tags #datenight, if you read any of his captions you’ll see he’s beyond smitten_

 **Pax@Worlds** @paxeuropaea ᐧ 10m  
_More candids of Victor and Yuuri. Hotel lobby and nearby restaurant. They were holding hands under the table, how fucking cute is that?_  
_ > cute is respecting their privacy_

 **Here For All This** @Rebekaknocks ᐧ 2m  
_We need a ship name. Katsuforov? Nikitsuki?_  
_ > Victuuri_  
_ > Victory, omfg what a mood_

 

* * *

 

“Victuuri is a super cute name for us.”

“Put it away,” Yuuri reached across the table, placing his hand over the screen of Victor’s phone. “Don’t… don’t read them.”

“It’s not all bad.”

“Where were you looking? Cause this morning, I saw an article insinuating that the reason I missed all my jumps was because of a passionate late night with my new companion.” The only blessing Yuri had was that his parents still prefered print newspapers to the online news. He had missed calls from Minako and Mari, but he was choosing to ignore those for the time being. He’d sent a text, saying he would call after the free skate, and then switched his phone off. The last he had heard from Mari, her favorite jpop group was on tour so he hoped her social media feed was full of photos of boys with spiked hair and not comparison shots of Yuuri’s ass and Victor’s uncensored dick.

“A passionate night,” Victor tapped a finger to his lips. “During which you took a hot bath and fell asleep in the middle of a foot rub.”

“If you say that, people are gonna make it out that you have a foot fetish.” Yuuri had calmed after the tears had subsided, Victor helping him avoid the press until later in the evening. Victor had spoiled Yuuri as usual, and he had woken from the doze in the middle of the night to find that he had been transferred to under the blankets and was sleeping with Victor’s arm draped around his waist. Had Yuuri been alone, he would have been up the rest of the night fretting, but instead he had buried his face in Victor’s chest and dozed off within a few minutes.

After a talk with Celestino, Yuuri had resolved to spend extra time at the rink on the off-day, running his free skate until he was confident in it. Victor had offered to stay behind once again, but Yuuri had taken his hand and dragged him along. Not dragged, if he was honest. Victor had come smiling, lacing their fingers together.

It turned out not to be the best decision, very much catching the attention of the press. Apparently, the gossip had broken through the Japanese media barrier and had begun to hit the sports news community overseas, followed by the tabloids. Yuuri had managed to get in his practice session, but leaving proved difficult until Phichit faked a dramatic collapse on the ice. Victor had already found a video, the two of them laughing of footage of Phichit doing a death drop to resulting clamor, only to pop back up and skate off without a word the second Victor and Yuuri slipped out the doors. Yuuri had the best friend in the world and he knew it.

“Besides, truth doesn’t matter when people are gonna be convinced I was on your dick all night,” Yuuri muttered, stirring his cooling coffee with the little spoon the cafe staff had brought. No milk, no sugar added, but Yuuri needed something to fidget with.

“If you actually said that, it might shut them up," Victor smiled, drinking from his own cup. They had the afternoon free and Yuuri had not been about to waste his chance at a lunch date with Victor. They were together, they were in Europe, and Yuuri wanted his mind off his poor performance.

They had taken a cab to the edge of the city, where the likelihood of privacy increased. Yuuri had been quiet for most of their stroll down the streets, popping in and out of shops that Victor dubbed interesting. They had been stopped by a shop clerk in a brand shop, the gentleman asking politely for an autograph after ringing up Victor’s purchases. The exchange ended awkwardly when Yuuri went to step forward only to be told, _no, sorry, I meant Mr. Nikiforov’s,_ followed by a whispered confession that the man and his fiance sometimes enjoyed his films on frisky nights.

It had lightened the mood upon their departure, with Victor’s light teasing and the heat of the embarrassed blush on Yuuri’s face. Victor had held out his hand in offer then, and Yuuri accepted, holding it throughout.

This. This was what Yuuri loved, how easily it all fell together when it was the two of them together. No one set him at ease like Victor did, reassured him, calmed him like Victor’s mere presence. It didn’t feel like a mistake or a regret he would have in the future, it felt like all that he would ever need, more than a medal. When comparing love to gold, even gold would require a polish, but loving Victor was something Yuuri did not need to chase. It was right there, playing footsie with him under the cafe table.

“Yuuri, I can see you thinking. You still haven’t told me what happened. I understand if you need more time, but please remember what I said about communication?”

Victor was right. Yuuri was doing the same thing that he had before, making assumptions, imagining worst case scenarios instead of asking Victor his honest opinion. He was afraid because everything had been so good until that point from his perspective and he was afraid to find out that it wasn’t from Victor’s. He needed to face it, before he let himself self destruct. “I was worrying about you. I wanted… I wanted you to see how good of a skater I am”

“I know how good of a skater you are, zolotse.”

“Just… let me finish, okay? Let me get this out, so I can hear it too.” Yuuri took a breath and a moment, organizing the thoughts fighting for first shot in his head. “I kept… I keep worrying that you... that maybe you don’t actually like figure skating and that you’re pretending for me. I know that doesn’t really make sense, I know you wouldn’t do that, but I can’t stop myself from thinking that sometimes. I got it in my head, that if you saw me this time, saw me at my peak that… not that it would make you like it if you didn’t, that’s stupid, but I thought if I had this great program then I would have been able to come back to the Kiss and Cry, look out and… and I would see you. You’d be there and you’d be smiling and I would be able to see that it was genuine, I would be able to finally convince myself that it’s real, that it isn’t just some major inconvenience that you tolerate.

“I know my schedule can be hectic and that it makes dating difficult, but you always work around my schedule and sometimes I think why, why would you, why do you do it and never complain, even when I end up staying late at the rink or wake you up with my alarms. It doesn’t make sense when I get like that. This is a lot, I know it’s a lot and I really… I want to be with you, but I don’t want you regretting any decisions you’ve made or have you end up thinking that this isn’t what you signed on for. I want you to want to be with me. Does… does that make sense?”

Victor leaned back, brushing his bangs out of his eyes. For a moment, he said nothing, balancing his chin in his hand as he considered Yuuri’s words. “I have a question for you.”

“Ummm… okay?”

“When I talk to you about my research or ask you if you would mind checking something I’ve written, do you dislike it?”

Yuuri frowned at the turnaround. Had he given Victor that impression? He admitted, their conversations tended to focus more on Yuuri’s skating than they did on Victor’s doctoral work, but that was simply because Yuuri’s every waking moment was dominated by his competitive schedule. When World’s finished, Yuuri would have ice shows and promo work, but it would calm during the summer. Victor knew that, had said he understood. But, maybe Yuuri had given Victor the impression that he wasn’t interested, or that the topic of Victor’s research made Yuuri uncomfortable.

In truth, Yuuri really liked when Victor talked about his research because Yuuri himself had experienced how Victor’s involvement in the adult entertainment business had impacted their relationship-- and how it was still impacting it. Yuuri realized that they had not been exactly a positive statistic but if it helped Victor reach a conclusion that could help couples in similar circumstances, Yuuri could not be more happy. “No, I like it! It’s not the kind of thing I would have ever thought about before you and it helps me understand a lot about how it was there for you. I don’t think I could write anything close to what you’re doing, I mean, you saw me shredding that term paper… I’m sorry if you thought I didn’t? But I can’t wait to see it finished. Having a published doctor for a partner? That’s… that’s going to be amazing.”

“You’re not saying that to make me feel better? Those stacks of textbooks and magazines on the coffee table don’t bother you when you come over?”

“No! I love that you’re doing this. I… I always end up thinking that you look really hot when you’re working on it,” Yuuri admitted, voice dropping. “You get this look when you write or find something you like.” It made Yuuri’s chest tight. The way Victor would lean in, reviewing the text on the screen, the prideful little smirk that would pass across his lips for a fraction of a second.

“Then why would you think that I feel any different about your skating?” Victor said, leaning forward. “I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t adore how you looked out on the ice. I get to see you dancing out there and you’re always incredible, mistakes or not.”

“Even when I keep falling on my ass?”

“A good excuse for me to kiss it better at the end of the night.” Victor winked.

Yuuri blushed. “We’re in public.”

“We could always find a less public place if you were so inclined.”

Tempting, but Yuuri needed to keep himself under control. He still had that chance at celebratory sex after the podium. “How is it that you’re this good to me?”

Victor shrugged, his eyes gentle in their gaze at Yuuri. “I thought that was an obvious answer.”

“Is it?”

“It’s because I love you, zolotse.”

If he needed a breath, Yuuri forgot to take it. Not exactly a passionate declaration at a televised press conference, but Yuuri had not repeated those words directly to Victor before either. Suddenly the questions of why had an answer. “I-… me too...”

“I know.”

A laugh broke from Yuuri, incredulous and in love with the confidence. It fit, slotted in so well between them. Another step forward, neither blinking in the face of it. Yuuri pushed Victor’s hands away when they reached for him, playful. “I might not place tomorrow, are you sure you’ll still feel the same way then?”

“Nope, gonna go chasing after CJ,” Victor teased back. “If you don’t, then it’s fine. Of course I want you to do well, of course I want to see you win, but I don’t want to see you broken like that at my expense. I want you to go out there tomorrow and show me the type of skating you like best. Not for a medal, not for me, for yourself.”

For himself. Yuuri could do that. Forget the pressure of retaking his standing and simply deliver the kind of program that Victor could watch with pride blooming inside him. And if the result was kissing Victor with victory fresh on his lips, that would be a happy side effect.

Online commenters could suck it, Yuuri was going to show exactly who he was: the skater who had taken Victor Thickiforov from the world.

 

* * *

 

 **YuuriforGold** @history-rover ᐧ 15m  
_Final group is on the ice! Stream link:_  
_twitch.tv/sflive2_

 **Katsulanont** @downbyashes ᐧ 14m  
_Yuuri and Phichit warming up together fuels my every need, boys are competing and yet they’re still out there being best buds_

 **Skating Otaku** @vieilleotaku ᐧ 12m  
_Hey, guess who is rinkside with Celestino?_  
_ > Celestino hanging with the pornstar boyfriend is wild, guess he approves?_  
_ > You’re joking right? 90’s Celestino was such a porno look, he’s probably the one that introduced them… You seen his Musketeers skate?_

 **Marco** @marcoandthebodts ᐧ 12m  
_I thought Vik looked good naked but him in a suit is what it’s all about, damn, what a snack, hope skater boy dines down tonight_

 **NotWorldsSpoilerFree** @vLightnDarkv ᐧ 10m  
_Mute me for spoilers cause I’m gonna be doing all my screaming here. Please don’t fall dear katsudon_

 **YuuriforGold** @history-rover ᐧ 10m  
_If Yuuri skates the same as he did at the Grand Prix or 4C, he has a chance at gold_  
_ > Sorry, King JJ’s #1 tonight. #JJStyle_  
_ > Make your own thread_

 **Venera** @grayscale ᐧ 9m  
_Gonna be alone here in my own corner cheering for Popo…_

 **Maracate** @maracate ᐧ 9m  
_If you want to know why Katsuki falls on any of his jumps today, just look at what he was sitting on last night:_  
_https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DfLCD…_  
_ > reported_

 **Ruby** @RubyRebane ᐧ 9m  
Yuuri’s on, come on you sweet cinnamon roll of perfection, you can do this

 **Kanzaki** @kanzaki19 ᐧ 8m  
_That fs costume is still my fav of the season, i’m gonna miss it if he swaps it out next season_  
_ > yuuri’s costumes are always good, i’m looking forward to what he’ll do_  
_ > Hoping for a sluttier Eros style, I need more Yuuri skin in my life_

 **UnfollowIfNotStanningYuuri** @quetzalpapalotl ᐧ 7m  
_Here comes the first combo, I can’t watch_  
_ > I LIED, I WATCHED, HE DID IT!_

 **BootybootybootyEverywhere** @allora-the-booty-slayer ᐧ 7m  
_Look at that grin, he’s so happy, bless him_

 **Dragonjoslyn** @dragonjoslyn ᐧ 6m  
_quadquadquadquad_

 _ **StormySands** @Sandstorm122 ᐧ 6m_  
_Yeah, get it, Yuuri!_  
_ > Wait, what is that yellow, under-rotation my ass_

 **Endor** @lovethewitchofendor ᐧ 5m  
_Forget the actual pornstar, Yuuri’s Ina Bauer can get me off any day._

 **UnfollowIfNotStanningYuuri** @quetzalpapalotl ᐧ 4m  
_Ohmygawwwwd he’s doing so well guys, look at him, just a bit more to go_

 **さやか4/12 B18** @yoikatsu ᐧ 4m  
勇利素晴らしい。こういうスケート大好き！  
> 今回は本当に素敵ですよね。  
> 勝生選手めちゃめちゃいいでしょう。逆転勝利できるかな、、、

 **Pax@Worlds** @paxeuropaea ᐧ 4m  
_Yuuri deserves gold on that step sequence alone_  
_ > mood_  
_ > he can step on me like that anytime_  
_ > those are the kind of comments that led our cinnamon roll into the arms of a pornstar_

 **ErosonIce** @mugofquail ᐧ 3m  
_Cheeseandriceonacracker, did you see pornstar /jumping/ with Yuuri, ahahahhaha, holyshit that’s cute… goddamnit, I’m gonna end up liking him, aren’t I?_  
_ > Come over to the darkside_  
_ > been watching his interviews (who knew porn dvds had making of’s) he’s sweet and hilarious, totally seems like he could be Yuuri’s type_  
_ > .... DM links if you have them_  
_ > same, pls_  
_ > Vik’s company still sells his stuff, you know, could always buy it legally and support him_

 **ErosonIce** @mugofquail ᐧ 3m  
_I’m getting ethics lectures from porn fans and they’re totally right, what is happening_

 **UnfollowIfNotStanningYuuri** @quetzalpapalotl ᐧ 3m  
_LOOKIT HIM, LOOK AT THAT SMILE, MY BABY DID SO WELL_

 **Hegsaurus** @Hegsaurus ᐧ 3m  
_He’s not breaking that record but that was pretty good, he might just make his way up those standings_

 **BottNotBot** @CaliBott ᐧ 3m  
_Giacomeinme just IG’d a photo of Vik’s poodle watching this skatefest, I’m somehow gonna end up a figure skating fan aren’t I? Someone explain the scoring system to me, if I’m going in, I’m going in balls deep_  
_ > way ahead of you dude, heres the start but im looking for better explanations cause this still confusing af: https://www.isu.org/judging-system-fs_  
_ > If you’re serious, there’s a lot of good blogs that break FS down for beginners. And I can get you videos of some of Yuuri’s best programs over the years!_  
_ > Yeah, hit me up. I like this kid, he’s got spunk_  
_ > ...spunk_

 **Twig** @twiglightdragon ᐧ 2m  
_That was great, what a thrill. Also asking the second question we’re all thinking, when’s the sex tape leaking?_

 **Athra** @getawaymachine ᐧ 1m  
_Wait. WaitwaitwaitwaITWAITWAITWHATJUSTHAPPENED?_

 **AllTeaAllTheTime** @nothingtea ᐧ 1m  
_wow did not see that coming, i take back everything i ever said about katsuki not having enough eros_

 **bria** @BriaPia ᐧ 30s  
_That answers that question_

 **SamWellhaus** @piesandpiroshki ᐧ 4s  
_Well, it is called the Kiss and Cry. Katsuki cried after his short, kissed a pornstar after his free. He’s technically the only skater using it as it’s intended… God, I love this sport._

 

* * *

 

**katsuki-y posted a photo**

Yuuri was out of his skating costume and in a suit instead, his hair slicked back but his glasses on. He had his medal around his neck, one eye screwed shut and smile wide as he received a firm kiss on cheek from one Victor Nikiforov. In the background, the World’s banquet looked to be in full swing. The caption on the rare Yuuri photo post read:

_Got my bronze, got my silver, off to celebrate with gold. Thanks for your support, see you next season! #worlds2017_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Translation notes:  
> ヴィクトルのビデオ見つけた、すげぇやばい : I found one of Victor's videos, it's wild  
> > わあああああああああああああああ、マジかよ。勇利かわいそう : Whoaaaaa, seriously? Poor Yuuri.  
> > アメリカの男はいいな… : American guys are good, huh?  
> > 彼はアメリカ人じゃなくて、ロシア出身ですよ。: He's not American, he's Russian.  
> > それの方が良いだろう www : That's probably better, lol.
> 
> 勇利素晴らしい。こういうスケート大好き！: Yuuri is amazing, I love skating programs like this!  
> > 今回は本当に素敵ですよね。: He's really great this time  
> > 勝生選手めちゃめちゃいいでしょう。逆転勝利できるかな、、、: Yuuri's doing super well. Maybe he can pull off a comeback victory...
> 
>  
> 
> _Come find me on tumblr[@lucycamui](https://lucycamui.tumblr.com/)_


End file.
